the_cross_over_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Kitty
Angel Kitty '''is one of Lovelin's main characters in the Cross-over Roleplay. She is in a romantic relationship with Hamlet, a ship called "Angelhammy". Lovelin started using her since page 152 of the original cross-over. '''Angel's Shadow, or Snowflake, is Angel's past form before she died and was reincarnated. When Snowflake takes a form, Angel Kitty turns back into a toy. This was revealed on page 211 of the third cross-over. Appearance Angel Kitty is a furry white kitten Christmas ornament with wide dark blue eyes and black pupils. She has a little pink nose and the insides of her ears are pink. There is also a golden halo attached to the top of her head. She has golden wings and wears a silky white dress with a yellow bow on it, and lace trim on the bottom. She also carries a small, golden trumpet. She usually speaks in a child like monotone voice. She is 1 foot, 8 inches tall in her Real form, and only 3 inches tall in her Toy form. Personality Angel Kitty is very innocent and sweet, but also very solemn and mysterious. When she first came to the crossover world, the only things she said were aphorisms. She also used to speak in a monotonous voice, but slowly, as time progressed, she became used to being a Christmas ornament turned real, and now shows much more emotion. She is, despite her young age, very wise. She is also very religious. Relationships 'Hamlet' Hamlet is Angel's best friend, fellow vampire slayer, and love interest. They became an official couple in page 88 of the second cross-over and got married on page 252. Wander Especially in part 1, Wander and Angel Kitty are shown to have a sort of parent-child relationship. In Part 2, after Hamlet and Angel become a couple, Wander interacted a bit less with Angel, but the two were still good friends. After Wander's death, Angel makes him a proper resting place with a headstone included. This does not please the ghost, however, as he still tries to cope with being unable to be with UniKitty until the latter turns herself into a ghost for him. He soon returns to his old evil ways after UniKitty leaves, displeasing both Angel and UniKitty. Backstory Angel Kitty was originally Bonnie's pet kitten named Snowflake, who was the runt of the litter and died from sickness. Snowflake was reincarnated into a Christmas ornament with no memory of her past life and was renamed "Angel Kitty" by the other toys. Bonnie called Angel "Snowflake" most of the time as she finds the resemblance uncanny, but Angel does not know the reasoning behind this. Angel saw herself as somewhat of a 'guardian angel' towards the other toys during her time as a Christmas ornament. Trivia * According to Lovelin, Angel Kitty's birthday is December 25, otherwise known as Christmas Day, reflecting off of Angel Kitty's religious nature. * Angel Kitty is unable to physically age. * She and Hamlet hold the record for the couple with the most kids born at once, with having septuplets as part of her first litter. * The fact that she and Snowflake were born on the same day and share the same name is only a coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists